The conventional louvered burner liner is made up of a plurality of rings with each ring cut from sheet metal. This sheet is perforated and shaped to have an offset between the edges for the cooling holes and attachment flanges at opposite edges. A number of these rings are then arranged in overlapping position and welded or bonded together in making the liner. An example of a liner of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,664. These rings are subject to greater stresses in the areas of attachment to adjacent rings and in the areas of the cooling air holes, and in many cases at the unattached trailing edge of the ring located within the burner liner. To provide adequate strength in the critical areas the entire ring has been made thick enough to provide the necessary strength for the highest stressed areas, thereby making the remainder of the ring undesirably heavy and resulting in increased thermal stress. With such rings the completed burner liner is heavier than desirable and since the liner is cooled in part by the flow of cooling air over the outer surface this unnecessary thickness also interferes to some extent with the cooling process.